The Parting Glass
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Sam and Dean's sister, after running off, has come back to help Sam and Dean with hunting. What happened to Anne while she was gone? Will her and Dean's reckless behavior cause problems for Sam? I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters except for the ones that aren't recognized.


Anne's POV:

"Damnit, Sam! I may be your sister, but I am your older sister and I was in the family business before you were even born!" I said, anger lacing my voice.

"I know that, Anne. But you can't come with us this time. Dean and I need to do this on our own." Sam replied. I took a deep breath, shaking from anger and frustration. Before I even thought it through, I clenched my hand into a fist and swung, my fist connecting and shattering the glass window.

"Anne!" Sam exclaimed, reaching for my hand.

"No, Sam." I said, pulling away from him. I went into the bathroom, and started to pick the glass fragments from my knuckles. When I was done, I washed my knuckles off, and started to bandage them.

"Anne, open this door." Dean's raspy voice said, from the other side.

"No, Dean." I said, finishing up with the bandages. The blood started to soak through instantly, but I ignored it, thinking that it would stop soon.

"Anne, please?" Dean inquired.

"No." I replied, sitting down on the edge of the tub. I was starting to feel a little dizzy, and absentmindedly noticed that the blood was starting to drip through the bandages and onto the floor.

"Oh, that's not good." I muttered, and slid off the rim of the tub, until I was leaning against the outside.

"What's not good? Anne, what's wrong?" Dean asked, a note of frantic worry in his voice.

"Dean, something isn't right." I murmured, darkness starting to invade the corners of my vision.

"Damnit, Anne, open the door!" Dean said.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I replied. Dean didn't respond, there was only a thud and a slight splintering sound as he kicked the door. He kicked it again, harder, and the door burst open. I saw him, through my hazy vision, kneeling next to me, taking my blood covered hand in his.

"Crap, Anne. What were you thinking?" Dean asked.

"You know me, Dean. I don't think things through that much." I murmured, leaning against his shoulder, before the darkness dragged me down. My dreams were terrifying views of the monsters we'd fought, each time, instead of us killing them, they'd grab one of my brothers and kill him as if he was a meaningless bug. Which, to them, they were. Then my dreams moved over to him. He was a tall menace, with red hair and blue eyes. He always held me tightly, one hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing until I could barely breathe. His other hand tightened on my upper arm, squeezing so hard that I could all but feel the bruises forming. I tried to scream, to draw someone's attention, to kick him so he'd let me go, but I was losing oxygen too quickly, and unable to draw a new breath, the darkness began at the edge of my vision, and I felt myself losing consciousness. There was a flash of light, and Cas appeared, standing next to me.

"Let her go." Cas commanded, sounding as he did when he was all but uncontrollably angry.

"Why should I? She's mine." He snarled, tightening his grip.

"No, she isn't." Castiel replied, moving towards my assailant.

"Take her, then. She's worthless, anyway. Always has been and always will be." He snarled, throwing me towards Cas. Castiel caught me, and I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face against his chest.

"You're fine, Anne. It's going to be okay." Castiel said.

"Thank you, Cas." I whispered. I blinked, and then I was staring at the ceiling of the hotel room.

"What?" I whispered, turning my head to the side. Dean and Sam's faces swam into view, and Cas, standing behind them.

"Anne, are you okay? What happened?" Dean inquired.

"I just, I was having a nightmare." I replied, looking at Castiel.

"You're okay, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am. I was wondering-would you two please go get me some food or something to drink?" I inquired.

"Anne, we don't want to leave you." Sam answered.

"Castiel will stay with me. Right, Cas? Besides, there's a grocery store a block away, so you won't be going that far." I said.

"I'll stay with her. Nothing will happen to Anne." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean hesitantly said, getting up and moving towards the door. He sent me one last, searching look before he left, Sam following behind.

"Who was that, Anne?" Castiel inquired.

"He's just someone who's been in my nightmares for a few years now." I lied, not wanting my past to be revealed, especially to Castiel.

"Anne, don't lie to me." Castiel said, looking at me in that way he does-as if he could see my innermost thoughts and fears.

"Fine, Cas." I replied, knowing that lying to him the first place was a long shot.

"So, who is he?" Castiel asked.

"He was my hunting partner, and boyfriend." I replied.

"He hurt you?" Cas inquired. I nodded, wondering why I was telling him this-something not even Sam and Dean knew about.

"You know that my brothers and I hunted together for a while, correct? I never told them why I left, but it was because I grew tired of feeling like a third wheel. So...I left. I became a solo hunter, until I ran into Luke, one day. I had been tracking a vampire that had been killing young people, and he'd been tracking her, as well. I thought he was a vampire at first-and almost ran him through. After that, we teamed up, traveling around. Things were fine, for a while. Then he started to get angry-he'd be frustrated if I messed up a kill, or if I questioned what he said. At first, it was just small things-he'd bump into me so I'd run into a door frame, or he'd pinch me. Then, he started getting angrier and angrier. He threw a chair at a door when I was next to it, and he shoved me against a wall and held me there." I whispered.

"You can't get away from him, can you? Even though he's not here, you still feel trapped?" Castiel inquired. I looked up at him, surprised at how perceptive he was. The way Sam and Dean talked about him, he sounded a bit like a machine, without feelings.

"Exactly. I can barely sleep without seeing his face." I replied.

"Do you want me to help you?" Castiel asked.

"You can help me? How?" I inquired.

"Well, I can erase your memory. Or, I can stay with you whenever you sleep, so, if you do have a nightmare, I can calm your mind." Castiel replied.

"Can we try the second way, first?" I whispered.

"Of course. Why don't you lie down and get some rest? I'll stay right here." Castiel said.

"Okay. Thank you, Cas." I said, laying back down. I slept l soundly, my dreams happy ones, of my brothers, Cas and I driving around, just being a family, working together, and enjoying each other's company. When I awoke, I felt rested. Sam and Dean were back, and Castiel was still there.

"Thank you, Cas." I whispered.

"You're welcome, Anne. Anytime." Castiel replied. Dean came over and sat on the bed, near Anne.

"Anne, what's going on? Please tell me." Dean whispered.

"I can't, Dean, not yet." I quietly said, looking away from him.

"Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you?" Dean said, his voice harsh with anger, and rising. I moved away from him, frightened.

"Dean." Castiel said, putting his hands on Dean's upper arms and drawing him away.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry, Anne." Dean said, catching the look on my face, which I'm sure was one of fear.

"Dean, let's go take a walk." Sam said, gently tugging him away.

"Okay." Dean said, letting Sam lead him out the door. I leaned back against the pillow, feeling exhausted.


End file.
